


DoS/BNHA Crossover: FireQuirk!Shikako Verse

by MathIsMagic



Series: DoS BNHA Crossover Fic [2]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen - Freeform, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic
Summary: Shikako gets her father's quirk, and the man sees *potential.*





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



> In the same verse as the prompt and fics started here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/244/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166075416

Things are easy when they're children, before quirks and parents come along to screw it up.

"I'll have fire powers like Dad!" Izuku often declares, "I'll save people and take bad guys down in a blaze of glory!"

"And I'll get mom's power," his sister deadpans back, "but instead of small objects, the only thing I'll need to pull is  _you_ out of danger."

And for a few years, they are at peace with those dreams – Izuku of being a hero, Kako of being anything but.

But then Kako throws sparks, and Hisashi is suddenly very interested in a different future for her. Even as she gets his focus, he continues to eye Izuku hungrily, hoping to have a second child with capital-P Potential. Kako can practically see the visions churning in his head as he drags them off to combat classes – of hero twins, a tag-team stronger even than Endeavor.

But Izuku never throws sparks. He never pulls a random objects towards himself. He never shows single sign of a quirk, and Hisashi loses interest in him, even before the doctor's confirm it. At the same time, Kako loses any free time to bond with their mother, and the two grow distant. Lines are drawn within their little family, and it only makes Kako and Izuku cling more tightly to each other.

Parents are supposed to be the united pair, with their children maybe acting upon rivalries. Yet somehow, in their family, things are reversed.

She tries to push back, at first. But it just makes their dad angry, and spits on Izuku's dream, and makes everything worse. So instead, she goes along with it. She does what her father asks, and excel's beyond his hopes. This buys them the breathing room they need.

She convinces her father that she needs time in the evenings to run – for fitness, and to increase the lung capacity that strengthens her fire – and that she needs Izuku to keep time for her.

Izuku obediently along after her, looking forlorn.

But when they get to he beach, she doesn't break into a run. Instead she turns and asks him, "You still want to be a hero, right?"

Hurt and fear flicker in his eyes, and Kako wonders,  _who put that there?_ Baku? Their father? Whoever it was that made her brother so wary, they were going to pay.

"Yes."

Despite his wariness, Izuku's voice is firm. This dream, it seems, has not so much as wavered.

"The best heroes are the clever ones, and everyone knows you're that. But you also need to be able to keep up with the villains, and be able to defend yourself and the villains around you."

Here, his smile fads, but his determination only burns brighter.

"I know."

"Good. Then you know we're going to have to work hard. The human body, even quirkless, is capable of amazing things. You train that, while I do dad's things. Then, I can use these evenings to teach you the skills to  _use_ that strength. There's never been a quirkless hero before, but that doesn't mean we can't give you the bast possible chance at being the first."

The smile Izuku gives her is blinding, in the split second she sees it before he attacks her with a hug.


	2. Bakugou Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we're not fans of bullies.

The one thing Kako loves about her power is that it allows her to Completely. Shut. Down. Baku's power.

 

Childish spats are fine. Throwing explosions – Shikako's favorite technique – in the face of a powerless child is  _not._ So no, she won't let those fires grow when she's around, and she convinces Izuku not to hang around the little shit when she's not.

 

He resists, of course. So like Naruto, she sees that Bakugou is hurting and wants to help him. And that desire is fine, except that what he's doing is  _not_ helping the other boy, and is in fact, just hurting them both.

 

"He's not going to wake up and figure it out with you following after him, validating all his beliefs about strength and weakness," she tells her brother as she drags the teaery-eyes boy away from his 'best friend.' "The only way a jerk like him is going to learn is for you to find your own strength, and surpass him.  _That's_ how you can help him. And it doesn't require you getting your eyebrows blown off either."


	3. Enter, Toshinori

One day, Kako catches a glimpse through the windows of Izuku walking blankly past the dojo where she's training. She's never seen Izuku look like that. Screw training, something's wrong, and Izuku needs her.

She rushes out of the dojo, ignoring her sensei's calls after her and sprints down the street until she catches him.

"Izuku! Izuku! What's wrong?" she asks as she hauls him around to face her.

He's barely holding back tears, she can tell, and his voice cracks as he says, "I, I met All Might today. He said. He's right of course- but. I had thought-"

Shikako's heart sinks, knowing even as she asks, "What, what did All Might say?"

"That you can't be a hero without a quirk."

And yes, there's the rebounding of fury that someone dared insult her brother like that and tried to crush his dreams.

"Don't listen to him!" she snarls. "I know he's your hero, but clearly, he's also an ass. Of course he'd say that! He has the strongest quirk there is! The only thing he needs to think about is who he needs to punch! He has no idea what smarts or skill can do! He has no idea what you can do!"

She tells him all that, venom dripping to excise the poison of hate in her heart, but it's not enough. She's still furious, and Izuku's still miserable, and they don't even get to start resolving those things because that's when the explosions start.

And of course, her stupid, selfless little brother goes running towards the commotion.

She'd like to blame the rash attack on the slime villain that follows on her brother's unstable emotional state, but she knows him too well. Brash acts of heroism are always his M.O.

But it all turns out okay. All Might punches the slime villain, and she discretely extinguishes the fires left in Baku's wake, and Izuku gets detained by the authorities. She rushes home to buy him some cover with their parents and by the time Izuku gets home, his determined fire is back.

She gets the story out of him, eventually, about the man who saw him act and offered to train him. And she's so happy for him. But also wary. She demands to meet this 'Toshinori' man, to make sure he seems okay, and that his training methods are acceptable.

As she watches Izuku haul trash under his watchful eye and encouraging words, she decides she approves of this man. And that means, she owes him her gratitude.

"Thank you."

"It's really nothing," he demurs.

"It is to him! Just before your offer, All Might-" and she might snarl that name a little to viciously, the way her new, gaunt friend flinches back "-had told him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, and it crushed him. It was the lowest I've ever seen him, even when he first found out he didn't have a quirk. But you believed in him, and gave him his dream back when even I couldn't and… and that means a lot. So thank you."

Toshinori is utterly still for a moment, before finally giving her a stiff nod.

Kako understand discomfort with platitudes, so she accepts it, and waves to leave.

"Teach him well, yeah?" she calls back.

If Deku thinks she's going to go any easier on him now that he's got another teacher, he is sorely mistaken. Jogging home, Kako already starts planning how she can best test what he's learning, to make sure he keeps growing.


	4. Confronting Toshinori

Toshinori is taking a back alley home from the grocery store that night, when he is suddenly seized from behind, and slammed up against the wall.

Before he can even think of reaching for All Might, he recognizes the familiar young face of his captor.

"What did you do?" Young Midoriya's sister spits at him, "What the  _hell_ did you do?"

And Toshinori has not seen hatred like that directed at him in years – maybe ever. Not as himself, at least, though All-Might gets looks like that from some villains. But this is just a girl, never mind that she's stronger than him like this. She's not reaching for her quirk, so even now, her fury must be controlled.

"What do you mean, Young Midoriya?"

"Don't play dumb with me! My brother doesn't have a quirk, and yet somehow he shattered a robot as big as a building with one punch – and shattered himself in the process!  _So what did you do?"_

She's breathing heavily, but not attacking further, so Toshinori gives himself a moment to just  _look_ at her. And yes, fury is rolling off of her. But when he looks deeps, there's fear there too. And, perhaps most importantly, he does  _not_ see jealousy.

This isn't some teen angry to have been upstaged – before him is just a young girl, worried for her brother.

Toshinori sighs. "I gave him what he needed to grow strong enough for his dreams, so that he doesn't have to rely on you all the time."

She releases him so quickly he almost falls, pulling back from him with some inscrutable look on her face. They stand there like that, silent, for several long moments. Finally tension melts from her body. She slumps, just a little, looking weary.

"Look. I know- I mean, I can  _imagine_ what it must be like to finally find your own strength and step out of your twin's shadow. And I don't want to stand in the way of Izuku's growth. I just. I want him to be safe about it. I'm not asking you to tell me all your secrets, but certainly you must be able to teach him a healthy way to use his power, before he gets himself maimed or killed?"

"I'll try."

At his words, the vulnerability is gone. She gives him one last, hard stare. A warning, and a threat.

"See that you do."


	5. Aizawa's Tests

Again and again, Shouta watches the student he expected to have the most promise come in last during each physical test, just below her darling brother, the one Shouta is trying to test. Shouta hates being played.

"Midoriya!" He finally calls out, "Do you think I'm lying about expelling whoever ranks lowest after this?"

She blinks at him blankly, though she seems sincere when she responds.

"No, sir. I sincerely believe you will expel anyone you deem to be lacking."

"Then why are you throwing this competition?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Sir. My quirk simply isn't well suited to help me with any of these activities."

Bullshit. I saw how inventive you were during the entrance examination. There are dozens of ways you could enhance your performance in these events with your quirk.

"You brother needs to sink or swim on his own merits. Go back, and re-do all of the events, for real this time. I'm not afraid to kick both of you out for insubordination."

The girl grits her teeth, unhappy with him, but does as instructed, stomping back over to the the first test, the timed sprint. With one last glare thrown at him, fire sparks from her hands and feet at an angle, and she flies down the track in just a few seconds.

"Is that acceptable, Sir?" she grinds out.

Shouta nods, pleased. "And the rest…"

Midoriya quickly tears through the rest of the tests, using her fire for everything from tricking the grip measurement by melting the metal bars together ("Guess that's a pass by default, right?") to launching the baseball on a jet of relatively cool, orange fire that pushes the ball a few hundred meters without melting the circuitry sewn into it.

Shouta feels more than a little smug when she shoots to the top of the rankings.

At least he does until Katsuki starts failing the tests. Since said boy went to the same middle school as the Midoriya twins, Shouta would normally assume he, too, was just trying to take a fall for his friend, and that all the screaming and trying to blame the Midoriya twins was just a cover.

Except that the boy Midoriya is glaring daggers at his sister, who is pointedly not looking at him. And the girl Midoriya keeps huffing stiffly each time Katsuki is about to use his quirk.

Shouta knows people, and the boy Midoriya's big, self-sacrificing heart is the exact reason he doesn't think he's cut out to be a Hero, so his anger at his sister is a tip off that she's doing something he considers unfair.

More than that, though, Shouta knows quirks, and what it looks like when a quirk is being countered. And Katsuki's quirk is being countered.

Huh.

Fire control indeed.

That's clever. And, honestly, unfair, even within his already unfair test.

So, the next time Katsuki's up for an event, he watched the girl instead – goggles off. Sure enough, she huffs, and when fire blooms in Katsuki's hands anyways, she turns immediately towards him.

He gives her a look. The one she sends back at him is more pout than contriteness, but as long as she stops, and lets her brother pass or fail on his own merits, Shouta will take it. She's a brat, sure, but at least she's a clever one, which is more than he can say for most of the students he deals with.

The boy Midoriya grins at her when Katsuki's quirk works properly, then steps up to throw his baseball with a determined look and-

A broken finger.

Huh.

Two clever brats this year, it seems. Looks like he's not expelling anyone this year after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all I've written in this verse for now, so I'll call this complete, though with proper motivation I may be enticed to write more. Definitely check out the other contributions to this verse on the forums, though!


End file.
